


Loyalty and Pride

by EssaGandana



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ask me about things, Episode 12 - Anatomy of a Murder, Everything is shady af, F/M, FP Jones II loves his family, FP Jones II tries, Familial relationships are important, Gen, He's just not very good at showing it, Jones family naming practices, Not Beta Read, OC-centric, Oodles of headcanons, Probably-bullshit computer skills, Secrets Lies and Misdirection, Surprise Family, The Jones Family History is a bit weird, The Jones Family is a bit weird, Vivi don't got the time for your shit, Vivi is a Bit Not Good, just not relevant to the story, the headcanons are interesting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssaGandana/pseuds/EssaGandana
Summary: FP was never the type to leave things to chance. The footage was only ever Plan A.Joaquin DeSantos is given another task when FP makes his one phone call.Vivi was not expecting to be called back to her hometown.Introducing a new Jones, extra snarkiness, mercurial moods and highly dubious tech skills.





	1. Have You Met Miss Jones?

### Have You Met Miss Jones?

*click*

_Hello, Vivi Jones speaking. Who is this?_

**Is this Genevieve?**

_…Speaking. Who are you?_

**My name is Joaquin DeSantos. I have a message for you from FP Jones.**

_Which is?_

**He's asking you to come back to Riverdale. He needs your help.**

_I… see. Why can't he ask me himself?_

**He's… been charged with murder.**

_Right then. Yes._

**What?**

_Yes, I'll help him. I'll get to Riverdale as soon as I can._

**Thanks.**

_I'm not doing for you sweetie. But it's not a problem. Anything else?_

**No.**

_Then I guess I'll see you soon. Ciao._

**Uh, goodbye?**

*click*

\-----

Vivi sat back in her chair. Ignoring the computer screen on the table in front of her, she stared at the mobile in her hand, running a hand through her knotted hair.

"That… was not how I was expecting things to go today."

Chucking the phone onto the bed a few feet away, she dropped her head into her hands. Groaning, she struggled to get her head into gear to sort out her next movements. Dragging her hands down her face as she straightened, she turned her full focus back to the glowing screen in front of her. Unpausing the music she'd had playing before the phone call, she considered her work. The message to Ferric Industries could wait a couple hours. Opening a new browser she started looking for a cheap flat back in Riverdale, preferably South Side. Who was she kidding. Even if she ended up in a rent-by-the-hour, she'd be staying South Side.

"J _esus_ , Fors. What the hell is going on? Nope. I got bigger problems right now. First things first: plan of action. Then I can go shake some answers out of him once I get there."

Taking a few minutes to parse the issues down to manageable actions, she wrote a list with her next steps. Looking over her - _god, was it three in the morning? Fuck_ \- three in the morning scrawl, she hummed in approval.

  1. _Sort out work enough that I can take a few days to travel and set up shop in Riverdale._
  2. _Pack my shit._
  3. _Sign out of the nice motel indefinitely. - Note: donate all my food?_
  4. _Get a bus across what must be half of America (not really)._
  5. _Set up shop in Riverdale, which I thought I'd left behind._
  6. _Find out what the ever-loving hell is going on with Fors._
  7. _Figure out what kind of help Fors wants from me, and how to do so._
  8. _Try to get Fors out(?)_
  9. _???_
  10. _Everyone is happy, Fors is chill and I go back to my life - hopefully with the occasional bit of face-to-face interaction this time._



____

With at least a rough plan of action, Vivi was a bit happier. Standing up from where she'd been seated at her desk, she went hunting for the one large bag she had. Finally unearthing the massive traveller's backpack from under the cheap bed she started sorting through her supplies.

\-----

Scowling fiercely enough to prevent even the friendliest, chattiest bus-goer from attempting to talk to her, Vivi sank further into her coat, travel mug held in a death grip. Her eyes glared murder at anyone who got in her way. Finally just muscling her way past the old lady whose bag filled the aisle, she felt a mixture of shame and vindictive pleasure as she heard the woman complain about her 'rude behaviour'.

Taking a deep breath of cold, fresh air she sighed. After several hours of travel and little sleep in the past few days, not to mention her mixed feelings about her childhood home, she wasn't in the best of moods.

"Ha. Running on caffeine and stubborn pride. What an unsurprising turn of events. Well, here goes nothing."

Getting a look at the almost picturesque - _it's all an illusion, smoke and mirrors, rotten to the core_ \- view afforded of the town from the entrance to Riverdale in the 'proper' part of town reminds her why she left. Everything is pretty as a picture until she looks closer. She can see the signs of the poison that runs through the towns veins. It seems to have become more apparent since she was last here which she finds interesting.

"Perhaps the shiny, _perfect_ veneer over the town has finally crumbled."

Catching a quizzical look from a passer-by close enough to hear her speak, she waves them off. It wasn't meant for anyone to hear, that comment. She'd always thought aloud, and it had always brought trouble around strangers. She took off her traveller's backpack to put the, sadly emptied, travel mug inside it. Pausing a beat longer, asking herself if she was really doing this, she adjusted her laptop case and swung the heavy backpack on again. Shoulders stiffening, she headed over to the tracks, more than ready to cross back into South Side. At least there, on 'the wrong side of the tracks' - _You're nothing. Just a little girl from the wrong side of the tracks. You'll never amount to anything. You'll fall. Just like your family did. You're **nothing**_. - she knew how to read the town. On the 'proper' side of Riverdale, amongst the non-disgraced founding families, she had no such knowledge.

\-----

Climbing the outside stairs of the apartments, she was surprised to run into someone who immediately recognised her. She should've expected it, being back in the South Side, but a Serpent recognising her after all these years was still a surprise.

"Jones? Hey, Jones!"

Turning to face her caller, she smiled as recognition hit.

"Viper!"

She halted on the balcony-way, letting him catch up to her. He clasped a hand on her upper-arm. His face fell a little.

"Little Jones, you _do_ know what happened to FP…?"

"I know he's in the Sheriff's custody, charged with murder. And, I'm hardly 'Little' Jones anymore, Viper. I'm all growed up and a _lady_ now, ain'tcha heard?"

Grinning slightly, she watched his face soften and lose the sombreness at the gentle tease.

"Well then, _Lady_ Jones, what're you doing back here?"

Huffing slightly, she slung her pack off her shoulders and placed it gently on the floor. Cocking a hip against the barrier and leaning, she explained about FP calling her back. Hearing about everything that had been happening whilst FP had been incommunicado was a shock. Clearly seeing that she needed to process all the new information, Viper awkwardly patted her on the shoulder, then left, saying he hoped she'd be coming down to the Whyte Wyrm.

Slinging her pack back onto her shoulders, she finally reached the door to her apartment. Opening it, she entered, pleased with what she saw. If she was going to set up shop, at least everything would fit. Granted it would be tight, but it would still work. The door opened into a kitchen/living area, with three doors leading off. Checking them revealed a tiny bathroom (with only a shower, not a bath), a small bedroom and a smaller empty room. The last was practically a large cupboard, but it would suffice for her purposes. Setting down her bag on the floor in the kitchen part of the kitchen/sitting area, she got to work setting up her things.

\-----

Arriving at the Sherriff's building, Vivi prepared herself for what was waiting inside. As she stood at the reception and waited for the lady on duty to acknowledge her, she turned over what she'd found on the Riverdale Sherriff Department's internal database. FP wasn't just charged with murder - _he'd confessed to it_. But Vivi couldn't shake the feeling that there was something just a little _off_ about the confession.  
It felt a little too pat, a little too neat, to be the actual reason FP would've committed murder. Also, he had been stubbornly silent until the security footage showed that he'd had a visitor. The footage sadly didn't capture what they'd talked about, but not even an hour later FP was confessing? It didn't add up. So she was here to see what was going on.

The receptionist finally looked up and engaged her. Explaining that she was here to visit FP Jones didn't go so well. The lady - _Miranda_ \- hem-ed and haw-ed, and Vivi eventually got fed up of her prevaricating and just told her to call in Sherriff Keller. As _Miranda's_ dithering continued, Vivi made it quite clear that she wouldn't be budging until she was let in to see FP Jones. Finally the receptionist just called the man and directed her to the seating area; not without a haughty glare, radiating displeasure.

When the Sherriff finally turned up, she was in a foul mood. He tried to say only family members could visit, and he didn't think he'd seen her around town and it was enough to have her finally snapping at somebody.

"Now listen here, Sherriff Keller. I may have been gone from town for more than a few years, but I am still listed as a member of the Jones family. As your recall is clearly not what it used to be, perhaps I ought to refresh your memory?" Based on the sudden silence pervading the room, even Miranda the Receptionist had noticed the mocking lilt ringing through her words, as the _clack-clack-clack_ of her typing came to an abrupt halt.  
"It's Genevieve Jones. Ah, I see you remember who I am now. _Good._ Now. Are you going to let me in to see FP Jones?"

Watching as he sputtered, red-faced, but led her towards the back, she felt a bit bad. It wasn't necessarily his fault that his receptionist was a tad useless. When they reached the door to the cells, she placed a hand on his arm before he could open it. Steeling herself to give an apology she didn't really mean, she started talking once she had his attention.

"Sherriff Keller, I apologise for my outburst. I've spent the day travelling across state by bus, after finding out at 3am local time that my brother had been charged with murder. It's been a bit of a trying day, and I'm afraid that I took out my foul mood on you, when you were just doing your job."

His face lost some of the harsher, angrier lines, but he still didn't seem particularly pleased. Nodding once at the apology, he opened the door and waved her in.

"You can only have a few minutes, alright?"

She nodded her assent, entering and closing the door behind her.

\-----

"FORSYTHE PENDLETON JONES JUNIOR!"

She felt a vindictive pleasure as he jumped up from the cot in the cell, startled. It quickly turned back into displeasure at his response.

"Genevieve Phyllis Jones?"

"Oh no, Forsythe, don't you full name me. _I_ am not the one who has been _charged with murder!_ "

Stalking towards the cell bars, she watched him rock back as if he wanted to retreat, but he stayed in place. Grasping the cell bars between them she leant forward, pressing her face against them a little.

"What the hell? Seriously Fors, _what the hell._ You don't contact me for _months_ , then I get a call from some kid, What-Keen-" "Joaquin" "-whatever, and I find out you've been _charged with murder?!_ That is not a nice end to radio-silence, Forsythe! That's probably one of the worst ways it could've ended, not gonna lie. Seriously Fors."

Stepping a bit closer, he slipped a hand through the bars to rest on her shoulder.

"Jen, I…"

"Oh, c'mere."

Yanking him closer she gave him a hug around the bars. Slightly muffled into his shoulder, she said, "Fors, of course I was going to come when you needed me. Of _course_ I'll help you. But you have to tell me what's going on. I can't help if I don't know what the issue is. Or why you're lying."

"Lying? Why'd you think I'm lying?" The words were rough, practically breathed into her ear. He still hadn't moved away from the hug, which was a bit odd as he wasn't normally one for large physical displays of affection. Snorting slightly into his shoulder, she answered.

"Of course you're lying, Fors. The 'confession' you gave felt a little scripted. And you were silent, until you received a mysterious visitor in the holding cell. Then you sang like a canary. So _yeah_ , I know you're lying. I just don't know why."

They stood in silence for a bit, before he started shifting uncomfortably. Releasing the hug, she grabbed hold of his arm as they separated. Making sure he didn't look away, she continued.

"You _know_ I'll help you Fors, you just need to tell me how. And I _need_ to know what's going on here. Else I'll make a mess as I stumble across whatever it is unexpectedly and ruin your plan by accident. So c'mon. Spill."

She watched as he ran a hand through his hair, judging how much she thought he'd reveal. As he breathed our resignedly and turned back to face her, she knew he'd decided to tell her more than he'd planned to.

"I need you to keep Jughead safe. I, please Jen, he's-"

"Always. Done. Safe from what?"

He looked at her carefully, before yanking her close again. With an almost crushing grip around her, he whispered, "Ask Joaquin for the jacket. He'll know which one. There's a thumb drive in it. Watch the footage. The man in it, Clifford Blossom, visited me. He's threatening Jughead. Don't let anyone find it."

Pulling away slightly he locked eyes with her, trying to convey how deadly serious he was being. She nodded, rubbing his shoulder.

"You stubborn old _fool._ You're lucky I love you. I'll sort it out. I'll be careful. Nothing bad is going to happen, kay? _Nothing_."

\-----

After Vivi made a call to Joaquin, he agreed to meet her outside the Whyte Wyrm at 11.30. Glancing at her phone, she saw it had barely gone 10.00. She wandered over to Pop Tate's Diner to grab a coffee and catch up on some of the gossip. Pop Tate's double-take at her entrance had been amusing, especially as he'd been making a milkshake at the time. The dark-haired girl - _looked a bit like one of Fors' year mates, but around her nephew's age. One of their kids? -_ got an extra-large milkshake as a result. Chuckling over the error, she took a seat at the bar to chat with Pop whilst the diner wasn't busy. He had all sorts of gossip about what had been happening in Riverdale that FP hadn't seen fit to tell her. Learning that the dark-haired teen was Veronica _Lodge_ \- _she's Hermione Lodge's daughter. Her father? Yeah, It's Hiram Lodge_ \- and apparently one of her nephew's friends was… _interesting_.

After learning some new information about her nephew and his friends from Pop, as well as what'd been happening during the couple of months her brother'd dropped out of contact, she sauntered down to FP's trailer to nab his phone. Once that was acquired, she wandered over to the Whyte Wyrm.

She arrived about 10 minutes early, so grabbed her lighter and rolled a cigarette so she could have a smoke whilst she waited. As she breathed in the cloud of nicotine, she felt herself relax. Blowing out the smoke she imagined her stress and foul mood leaving her with it. By the time Joaquin turned up on his bike for her, she was much calmer and cheerier.

He tossed a helmet to her. Catching it, she put it on and swung up behind him. Leaning into him, she asked where they were going. _To get the jacket_ was his only response before starting the engine again and roaring off. When he stopped, they were out of the main part of town, by one of the billboards advertising _Blossom Maple Syrup_. Both of them dismounted, before he strode off round the back and passed her a plastic bag. Opening it revealed a blue and gold Letterman jacket. Thanking him, she folded the jacket and stuffed it into her shoulder bag. The plastic bag was scrunched into a pocket. He dropped her off at her apartment block, but she stopped him before he could leave.

"Joaquin."

He turned to her from where he'd been packing away the spare helmet, eyebrow raised.

"Don't tell anyone you gave me this."

He nodded, and got back on the bike. Smiling at him, she waved him off, before heading back up the stairs to her new apartment. On her way up, she chucked the plastic bag into one of the dumpsters at the foot of the stairs. Once behind her locked door, she booted up her laptop. Putting on some music to deal with the almost isolating silence of the new apartment block, she drew out and unfolded the jacket.  
Letterman Jacket, belonging to a member of the Riverdale High football team. Number 9 on the back, _Jason_ embroidered on the front.

"Aight. So. 'Jason' is presumably Jason _Blossom_ , which is the kid- hold on. Fors, what are you doing? What are you taking the fall for? Coz I could _swear_ that you said the man in the footage, the man who's threatening your son is called _Clifford Blossom_. As in, daddy of the dead kid. Does that- Did this dude _kill his own **son**?!_ Seriously? Riverdale has certainly got more messed up since last I was here."

As Vivi had been talking to herself, she'd also been feeling around the jacket. Finally finding the lump that signified a thumb drive, she pulled it out. Plopping down on the sofa she pulled her laptop towards her and plugged the thumb drive in. Once loaded, she opened and watched the footage contained within. At the end of it, her lips were pressed into a firm line. Her eyes hard, face thunderous, she edited the footage of the basement to cut out as if Clifford Blossom had shot out the camera from the doors on his way out. Removing the evidence of her brother's minimal involvement meant that if they ever _dealt_ with Blossom, her brother wouldn't be implicated.

Making sure that the thumb drive only contained her version of the footage, with no evidence of the tampering that had gone on, she ejected it from her computer. Grabbing one of the longer-chained pendants from her neck, she slid off the dangling peace sign and ran the chain through the loop at the end of the thumb drive instead. Slipping the thumb drive necklace back on, she dropped it down her shirt where it couldn't be seen, or removed from her keeping. Wiping the evidence of the edited footage from her computer, she looked through FP's phone to find Jughead's number. Whilst messaging him, she ran a program to see if she could narrow down his (phone's) current location further than 'somewhere in Riverdale'.

_Is this Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third?_

A few moments later she got her reply.

**Who is this?**

_Call me Vivi._

_Answer my question. Please._

**Why do you want to know?**

_Because I have something to talk to him about._

**What would you say to him?**

_Why do you want to know?_

**Call it curiosity.**

_Humour me._

Her computer beeped. Glancing up, she saw she now had a location. Pop Tate's Diner. Putting her laptop into its shoulder bag, she grabbed her purse and headed out the door. On her way down she noticed she'd gotten a reply.

**Why?**

_You clearly know who him._

**How do you know that?**

_I didn't for sure until you confirmed it._

_And no-one of Jones blood actually uses their name._

_You know his name; you know him._

**For sake of argument, let's say I do know him.**

****

**What's the message?**

**And how do you know the Jones family?**

_Actually, I think this is a conversation better had in person._

_See you soon!_

**What?**

\-----

Entering Pop's Diner for the second time that day, Vivi headed over to the counter. Taking a seat at the bar, she waited to be served. Using the mirror along the back wall, she had a discrete look at the current patrons of the diner. Not a lot of them, understandably as it was early afternoon. Her gaze settled on the table of four behind her, a few booths to her left. Redhead woman with lots of papers in front of her, brunet man - _was that Fred Andrews? Oh, so the redhead must be his wife Mary then_ \- ginger boy, _presumably Archie_ and beanie hat. Jughead Jones.

Pop came over to take her order and, after placing it, she span it her seat to make eye-contact with Fred Andrews. Seeing his look of shock, she winked, turned to collect her milkshake, and sauntered over to their table. Smirking she asked, "Mind if I take a seat?"  
Without waiting for an answer she grabbed a chair from one of the inner tables, spun it and sat down at the end of their table. Fred groaned and put his head in his hands, shaking his head and smiling. The two teens looked at her dubiously, and ( _presumably_ ) Mary Andrews looked up from her papers, disgruntled. Before she could say anything, Fred raised his head and spoke.

"Genevieve Jones. It _is_ you."

Raising an eyebrow as she pointedly slurped her milkshake, she responded.

"Frederick Andrews, for _shame_. No-one calls me _Genevieve_." Turning to the other occupants of the table, she continued, "Call me Vivi."

Mary Andrews look of _of-course-it's-her-who-else-would-it-be_ was amusing, and gratifying, but the look of slow realisation on her nephew's face was much better. His slow looks between her, Fred and his phone. Snorting slightly at the face he was pulling, she turned back to Fred, her face of good humour dropping away. He sat up straighter, remembering the kinds of things her roused temper could cause. He was correct to be wary.

"So tell me, _Freddie-boy_ ," her voice light, but cold enough to drop the temperature of the diner by a few degrees. He winced. "Why, oh why, did I find out from a _stranger_ that FP is being charged with _murder._ "

For all that her phrasing suggested she was asking a question, she and Fred both know that it was closer to an accusation. Before he could answer, to defend himself or apologise, Jughead finally spoke up.

"Genevieve _Jones_?"

Turning back to face her nephew, she smiled at him and patted the hand he had lying on the table.

"Vivi, darling. Not _Genevieve_. I don't think I know a _single_ member of the Jones family to use their _actual_ name in general life. It's generally saved for moments when a person needs to be full-named. It rather adds to the _oh-shit_ feeling caused when your names are as pretentious as ours."

He seemed confused. She frowned, leant back, and crossed her arms over her chest. Without taking her eyes off her nephew she called "Fred, dear? Why does my nephew not seem aware of my existence? It's been years since I was last here, but _surely_ \- Oh. Of course. Fors. He's a stubborn old fool."

Whilst she was trying to figure out why her nephew would be shocked at there being another member of the Jones family, instead of the typical shock, at the atrociously pretentious names, she figured it out. Loyalty and Pride. Of _course_ FP wasn't going to tell his children about the aunt they never saw. She frowned as she considered how much harder it was going to be to keep the teen safe when he had no idea who she was, and was both a teen _and_ Jones enough to not listen to someone he didn't know and trust. Straightening up, she returned her attention to the teens sitting beside each other. She gestured for silence when the ginger looked like he was about to interject. Making eye contact with her teenaged nephew, she tried to explain.

"I - Darling, if ever there was going to be a Jones family motto, it'd be _Loyalty and Pride_. That… pretty much sums up our entire relationship. Bone-deep loyalty, and stubborn pride. From how it sounds when he talks about you, you're probably the same. Anyways. Loyalty - I'm his little sister, of course he's going to keep in contact with me. Pride - He's not going to be the one to ask me to return. And on my side… I wanted to prove that I could do it by myself. Stubborn pride. We both missed each other, but neither would admit it. He pro'lly didn't tell you because most kids want to meet their family and he didn't want to be the one to swallow his pride and actually ask me, though if he was going to it'd certainly be because of one of y'all."

She leant forward to ensure that he got the following point.

"My brother bends his neck rarely, darling. That he did so now… He'd _only ever do it_ for one of his. And make no mistake, his asking me to come here, to help, to _keep you safe_ , involved him swallowing his pride. He had to admit that he couldn't do it himself, that he needed help. And he _never_ does that. Stubborn pride would carry that man to the gates of hell and back. The message that I got… One of the Serpents gave it to me. He had to admit, _not only_ to me, but to another person as well, that he needed help. I've known him to insist that he's fine to ride home on his motorbike with a broken arm and a concussion. Asking for help, admitting he _needs_ help, isn't something he's ever done lightly."

She halted the stream of words, looked down into her shake as though it held the secrets of the universe That had been… more than she really spoke about how the Jones family worked in a long time. She wasn't quite sure how else to phrase it if her nephew hadn't gotten it. Judging by the almost inaudible sounds he'd made, he might've. Desperately looking for another topic of conversation, she surreptitiously glanced around. Her eyes landed on the piles of papers in front of Mary Andrews. Latching onto that idea, she looked up, crooked smile firmly back in place.

"So, can anyone tell me what the piles of papers covered in legalese are about? Custody? Legal defence?"

"Custody? Why would they be about custody?"

She stared at the ginger teen who'd questioned it. Looking around at the two adults - _surely they've considered this, they_ must _have, surely_ \- but receiving only blank looks, she felt herself frown.

\-----

"Okay, so the way I see it, there are three options."

Vivi looked around at the other adults at the table. Mary Andrews looked interested in what solutions she might be able to offer when it came to Jughead's living situation. From the corner of her eye, she saw the teens look to her as well.

"Option 1: We let the regular process CPS follows when there is no clear legal guardian present continue, and allow Jughead to be moved out of town to a foster home. One _may_ have started here since I was a teenager, but I doubt it. Far too shameful for the family pride to take it amongst the founders. CPS would probably put him into a foster home as most foster _families_ aren't willing to take children post-puberty-and-up long term. This is far from ideal" she continued, when she sees the others ready to protest, "and so we move on to the other available options."

"Option 2: We find a foster family present in Riverdale or South Side that are a) willing to take in a nearly legal teenager and b) Jughead gets along with well enough to live with them for, theoretically, the next two years. I don't know the numbers of foster families here in Riverdale, but I don't get the impression that you have anyone in mind that would work."

She glanced about the table, to see if any of the others had a name to put forward. All was silent. She nodded, face blank.

"This brings us to Option 3. As a relative, I can apply for custody with the CPS. This should work as I am an adult, and self-sufficient with a large enough income that I can probably afford to support a teenager. If I remember correctly, I can apply to hold guardianship until FP gets released, so that would go on for as long as necessary, and be the easiest case to return the scenario to how it was before the arrest. The only problems with this are convincing CPS that I am suitable guardian, and if Jughead and I even get along well enough for that to work."

She sat back to await their responses. Fred looked considering; Mary was flipping through legal documents; Archie Andrews looked cautiously hopeful. Jughead hadn't looked up. Mary went to give an answer, but Vivi met her eyes and shook her head slightly. Turning her focus to her nephew, she asked "Jughead?"  
When he looked up, she continued.

"Do you have a preference? It's your life; you should get a say in it."

\-----

Vivi stared up at the rolling clouds overhead, watching the cigarette smoke spiral up into the air and dissipate before it could reach them. Flicking her wrist to drop the ash collecting on the end, she turned towards the entrance of the Andrews' house as Fred called her name. Dropping the stub of her cigarette, she crushed it under her toe before walking over to join him. She pulled a pack of TicTacs from her coat pocket and popped one in her mouth.

"I've got my laptop, Mary can go over my financial situation and make sure that this'll work. Are you sure you want to have me over for dinner? I mean, I can come back after family time and-"

"Yes, Vivi," was Fred's gentle response. "I'm sure you can stay for dinner. You've got to actually interact with Jughead. He's a good kid."


	2. Sinnerman - Preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing mind-games and misdirection.

### Sinnerman - Preview

Seeing the thrown looks on the teens faces, she resisted the smirk that attempted to spread across her face - _good, they may think they know the game they're playing, but I've been doing this since before they were born_ \- at the knowledge that she'd successfully derailed their plan. That gave her far more wiggle room to work with.

"The question you should be asking isn't why _I_ think my brother is innocent. You _should_ be asking why he'd confess to a crime he didn't commit. Why would he tell that lie, hmm darling? You've known him all your life. What do _you_ think he'd lie for?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honour of Season 2 starting, have a sneak preview of the next chapter. I'm still in the process of writing/editing it, so it'll be a little longer.  
> Sadly, being in Higher Education doesn't give me as much free-time as I'd like. Loyalty and Pride WILL be finished, just, probably not with any particular speed. Hope y'all enjoy! The full Chapter 2 should be out soon!

**Author's Note:**

> FP never struck me as the type to have only one plan for a situation. He also doesn't strike me as the type to leave things to chance - such as his son's safety. By the time he tells Joaquin to forget the plan, he has known for a long time that Clifford Blossom is the kind of man that will kill his *own* kid, never-mind someone else's. Enter Vivi. Someone he trusts to ensure nothing will happen to his kid.


End file.
